El destino está de nuestro lado
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Tras el Alius, Midorikawa busca a lo largo del archipiélago japonés a su amor, el destino le ayudará


****

**Como ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para seguir la larga historia, para hacer mas llevadera la espera, aqui va el primer one-shot que hago, a ver que tal...**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_- Gran, yo… no puedo marcharme… yo… yo te amo_

_- Y yo también te amo, ya lo sabes, pero… tengo que empezar una nueva vida lejos de este instituto… adiós… Mi adorado Reize-kun_

_

* * *

_

Era una nueva mañana en casa de Ryuuji Midorikawa, éste se despertó asustado, habiendo salido de un mal sueño, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas:

-Otra vez ese recuerdo… ¡Hiroto, sal de mi cabeza!...- se dio un pequeño golpe en la testa con las manos, intentando aclararse.

Hacía casi tres meses desde que dieron por disuelto el instituto Alius y todos los jugadores se separaron y desaparecieron, nadie sabía dónde estaban sus compañeros, los capitanes ni el director; durante ese tiempo, Midorikawa buscaba por todos los lugares que conocía al pelirrojo, pero siempre la búsqueda era infructuosa, no le encontraba en ningún lugar de la prefectura.

Cada vez que iba a algún lugar en el que posiblemente estuviera, no podía dejar de recordar los momentos tan tiernos que pasó con él, como el capitán del Génesis le robó su primer beso en los pasillos del instituto o las veces que hacía a Reize sentirse incómodo cuando le acorralaba en el suelo para solo pensar en abrazarle y besarle.

Ese día fue a Odaiba, en Tokio, era de los pocos lugares donde todavía no había estado; viajando por todo Japón durante esos meses, logró localizar algún que otro antiguo jugador de su equipo, y hasta sabía perfectamente donde estaba el equipo del Instituto Raimon; el cual, fuera adrede o por accidente "ayudó" a que su relación con el pelirrojo se convirtiera en nada, en polvo. Pero no estaba enfadado con ellos ni mucho menos, él sabía que ellos intentaban frustrar los objetivos del Alius, los cuales habían estado cometiendo delitos; se podría decir que hasta agradece al Raimon que le sacaran de aquel círculo de maldad y destrucción.

Tras buscar por la zona de la bahía y recorrerse la línea Rinkai de ferrocarril entera, pasó lo de siempre… no encontraba a su Hiroto; resignado, se marchó a casa, ya allí vió que el buzón tenía una carta, no tenía muchas ganas de leerla, pero por hacer algo, intentó hacer el esfuerzo de leer la carta. Hizo bien en leerla, porque le llamaban a la convocatoria del Fútbol Frontier, en versión internacional; para representar a Japón.

Su cara había cambiado, pero no tanto como era esperado, tras leerla, con desgana, preparó ropa y objetos para ir a la concentración, la cual se celebraba en el Raimon, cerca de allí. Salió de su casa, cerró la puerta con llave y, andando, marchó a su nuevo objetivo, aunque no descartaba la idea de renunciar al puesto por causas personales, mas realmente la causa era buscar y seguir buscando.

Tras 20 minutos andando, llegó, y allí encontró a "viejos conocidos", como Endô, Kidô, Gôenji, Kazemaru y otros; junto a varios los cuales desconocía o no conocía muy bien. Mirando, no veía a demasiada gente

-Oh… ¿Reize?- Preguntó el capitán del Raimon

-No me llames Reize… llámame… Ryûji Midorikawa- Dijo, con tono de tristeza… todavía le costaba llamarse así, prefería su antiguo "nombre en clave"

-Midorikawa… no sabía que te habían convocado- Afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bueno… yo…- El ex-capitán del "Tormenta de Géminis" tartamudeaba, hasta que Kazemaru, el chaval de pelo azul se unió a la conversación

-Midorikawa-san, bienvenido al club

-Oh… Kazemaru… gracias *con la cabeza baja*

-Bueno… contándote a ti… el equipo está casi completo…- Confirmó Kudô, el nuevo entrenador; el cual llevaba en la mano un bloc de notas

-¿Casi?- Midori se extrañó

-Sí, quedan uno o dos más sin confirmar, pero nos tenemos que marchar ya, de aquí vamos a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, en pocos días jugaremos contra Australia- Finiquitó el míster, cerrando el bloc

A los 5 minutos, el equipo empezó a subir al autocar, Midorikawa entró el último y, con él, el autocar puso rumbo a su objetivo

-¡Eeeeeeeh!, ¡el autocar!, ¡pareeee!, ¡falto yo por subiiir!

El conductor frenó al oír la voz, los jugadores se levantaron para mirar que pasaba y Kidô se asomó

-El último jugador, sube rápido- Gritó desde la puerta

-Uf… gracias…- La persona misteriosa subió, ya en el interior se quitó la capucha, Midorikawa se quedó paralizado al verle

-Por poco que no llego, ¿eh?- Dijo Kiyama Hiroto con una sonrisa

-Hi…hi… Hiroto… Hiroto…- Midorikawa fue corriendo hacia él como si no hubiera otra cosa y saltó a abrazarle

-Mi…dorikawa… ¿Tu también fuiste convocado?- La siempre tranquila cara del pelirrojo cambió a una de sorpresa, pero el momento fue cortado por la voz del conductor: -Chicos, sentáos, vamos a arrancar-

Durante el viaje, Midorikawa se había callado, laméntandose por no saber que decirle; mientras tanto, Hiroto, que se sentó al lado, había posado su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, así se mantuvieron hasta llegar a su destino, una zona del bosque apartada de la gente, el lugar donde entrenarían; allí se bajaron para comer y luego entrenar

Durante la comida, Midorikawa y Hiroto quisieron comer algo distantes del resto del equipo. Midorikawa seguía comiendo mientras Hiroto ya había terminado

-Midorikawa… ¿puedes dejar de comer un momento?- Preguntó el pelirrojo

Dicho y hecho, instantáneamente tras su propuesta, la hizo caso y dejó de comer; pero no pasaron ni tres segundos para que la boca de Midorikawa volviera a estar llena, pero no de comida

Hiroto empezó a besar apasionadamente a su compañero, sin que éste ofreciera resistencia alguna; más aún, Midorikawa contribuía

-Hi…roto…-, Midorikawa solo podía hablar entre pausas de beso

-Entre tú y yo, no me llames Hiroto, llámame Gran… ¿Vale, Reize-kun?

Eso último le hizo medio llorar, le hizo recordar sus aventuras en el Alius y le hizo aumentar su pasión, lo cual ayudó a que se besaran con cada vez mayor intensidad

- G-Gran… por fin… juntos… -, decía Midorikawa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; Hiroto no respondía nada más que con su besos

- Te… amo… -, eso fue lo único que se le oía decir al pelirrojo

Mientras se besaban, se lo oyó decir algo más a Hiroto: - Re…i…ze… ¿q…quieres… casarte…conmigo? -, al oír eso, Midorikawa interrumpió bruscamente el beso, -Q… ¿Qué?, ¿Q-que me case contigo?-; Hiroto empezó a reir tumbado en el suelo mientras el peliverde estaba tan rojo como el pelo de su pareja. Era intuíble que se trataba de una broma, pero si hubiera sido verdad… lo mismo no se hubiera negado.

Finalmente, aún con las mejillas sonrojadísimas, rió junto a él mientras se abrazaban tumbados; sabían que sus compañeros de selección no andaban lejos, pero eso era un mal menor

FIN


End file.
